


Ananke

by dotLenna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotLenna/pseuds/dotLenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui and her children had gone with Laslow back to Ylisse, but Laslow's guilt over uprooting his family leads to them returning back to Nohr. However, Kamui finds herself alone in Hoshido, just before the war and her monumental decision. She has a revelation, that she can try to prevent the war- and prevent Laslow from having to choose between her and his homeland.  It isn't easy, however, especially when the archer Niles realizes the Nohrian princess isn't as naive as she should be, just before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ananke

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic idea that I had while being unable to fall asleep. I am so sorry for the quality! It's really short, but I might go back and make a longer, better quality fic. After I get some sleep.
> 
> Edit: I just realized that I used all of the localization names except for the avatar's. Corrin was such a cringey name anyway, though Niles isn't much better. I might go back and change it. I always named my avatar Kamui, so I never even realized.

              They were well on their way towards the Bottomless Canyon. Despite Kamui’s semi-futuristic knowledge, they were still struggling to make it to the canyon on the promised day, even with the Hoshido royal family, and Elise and Camilla, on her side. Xander and Leo had each sent one of their retainers to give word to Kamui that they too were en route to the Canyon. Although Laslow and Niles had been a welcome addition due to their military strength, Kamui had dreaded meeting her husband from another time—though she was relieved it wasn’t on the field of battle.

“Princess Kamui. We meet again.”

              Kamui’s heart nearly dropped at those words as she turned around, slowly. “Laslow, hello.” Speak of the devil. She fought to keep her words above a whisper, to hide the tone in her voice.

              “Would you be willing to have tea with me?” He smiled, graciously. If he noticed her tone, he was kind enough to not call attention to it. Or did he not notice?

              “I’m sorry, Laslow, I think I’ll pass.” Kamui’s smile felt forced on her lips.

              “Ahahaha, as expected, turned down as usual….there’s no helping it.  I’d best prepare for the coming battle. Until next time, Princess.” He gave a slight bow as he walked away, and Kamui choked back a sob. What had she done? Kana, Soleil….but no. Kamui knew how Laslow had struggled with the decision to return to his own world.  And when she had accompanied him back to Ylisse, he never stopped apologizing for uprooting her, and their family.  He had personally severed their bonds, he said, and he would never stop regretting his weakness. In the end, he’d told her they’d return, yet only Kamui had found herself stuck at the very beginning, confronted with the same choice that had haunted her for years after the war.

              She’d had a revelation, then. She could choose neither side, convince her siblings to come to an agreement. It had been naïve, to think that she could end the war before it began, but she couldn’t knowingly choose the same path, sign the death warrants on Lilith, and Ryouma. She wanted to prevent the suffering of those most precious to her. And if she had to sacrifice to achieve that outcome than at least she would’ve been the only one suffering.

Back when she was fighting for Nohr, Kamui had always been cautious around the flirtatious dancer, who casually tossed out hints about his fate as if they were half in jest. He had terrified her, feeling as if he could disappear without her at any moment. She had thrown out promises in desperation—if he were to leave, she would follow him wherever, regardless. And he had always smiled, and nodded.

              But that was back when there was only a kingdom’s fate resting on her shoulders, and the only enemies before her were the Hoshidans. She had forsaken her birthright for the path of conquest, desperately searching for the best outcome. But now, Kamui knew. She knew that the war was unstoppable.  That Garon’s, no, Anankos’s madness and greed could not be reasoned with.

 She knew Laslow’s origins, and it was the fate of not an entire kingdom, but the entire world resting on her shoulders. The campaign in Nohr had been grueling, a constant scramble for supplies, but her current campaign…although she had the experience and the resources to spare for scouting out the enemy, and they were on better terms, she was still struggling with the strain of being at war with both kingdoms. Every conflict she went into she was on unfavorable ground, with fewer numbers and the hatred of the world. Her words were dismissed as those of a child—a child! She who knew more than all of them! She, who had weathered a war once already!

              Kamui was hit once more by a pang of sadness. She pitied herself for being forced into a second war, when Laslow—and Odin and Selena—were already on their third. Laslow had endured a lifetime and a half’s worth of sorrow, and Kamui would be damned if she did prevent further misery just by adding a little onto her own. That thought strengthened her resolve, as she bid farewell to Soleil, and…to Kana. Laslow would find someone else, Kamui was sure, but her…no, she would worry about the kingdom of Valm.

              Trying her best to regain her spirits, Kamui hadn’t noticed when she spun around that Niles had been standing there, observing her, for the past few minutes. She jumped in spite of herself, and the archer grinned. “Sorry for frightening you, princess.”

              “N-Niles!” Kamui stammered. “What are you doing here?” Her mind trailed back—she had been lost in thoughts, but had she said anything out loud?

              “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he purred. “Why don’t you come closer and find out?”

              The words disturbed her. Time followed its true course, like Laslow had said once. Hadn’t he too fought against the flow of time, with his friends? And even they had failed to save Emmeryn. If Lilith’s death, if Ryouma’s death, were set in stone, then-

              “Kamui.” Niles said, suddenly. Kamui started, realizing that Niles had moved closer to her. He looked uncharacteristically perturbed. Right when she thought that, however, that easy grin was back on his face once more. “You know,” he said, sidling closer, “Laslow and Selena have been really close recently.”

              A jab, in her one weakest spot. How had he found out, in such a short time? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kamui muttered, looking away. Even she didn’t believe her words.

              “Ah, there’s that naïve princess I’ve heard so much about. I was wondering where she was.” There was an undercurrent to his tone that set Kamui on edge. His words had cut into her before, but now that she actually had something to hide, it terrified her how much Niles noticed. Charlotte had mentioned something like that, too.

              “Niles. Did you need something?” Kamui forced a smile in spite of herself.

              Niles almost seemed triumphant, as if he’d known just what Kamui would say. “You can’t fool me, Princess. You know a bit too much for a princess that’d been locked away in the Northern Fortress.” His stare was piercing, despite his casual smile.

              Damn, damn, damn! How had he known? Her mind was racing, searching for an escape. How could she explain herself? She had already wrecked the timeline by refusing to join a side, she didn’t want to risk meddling too much, especially with the final battle so close at hand.

              “Are you scared?” Niles taunted. “I understand. You don’t trust me. It makes sense.”

              “What?” Kamui blanked. “No! Th-that’s not it. I do trust you, Niles!”

              “Oh?” He cocked his head to the side. “Strange. I don’t trust you.”

              An intense wave of déjà vu washed over Kamui.

              “Trust is born from spending time together, or forged during violent clashes or extreme trauma.” Niles continued, “We don’t have that kind of bond.” He stopped, and looked her in the eye, as if challenging her.

              Oh, she was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what a terrible first post, amirite??


End file.
